In wireless environments, communication devices (e.g., access point devices, station devices, or the like) can be allocated communication resources, such as bandwidth for communication. Communication resources are finite. Therefore, in scenarios in which the upstream link (uplink) requests for communication resources exceeds the available resources and/or the uplink requests convey rich information related to operational conditions that may be pertinent to allocation of resources, the allocation of communication resources can determine whether the wireless environment efficiently utilizes the available resources. Satisfactory operation of the wireless environment ultimately depends on the efficient allocation of such resources.